paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked In: Part 2
(When we last left off this episode, Rocky and I were trapped in a video game, than a bunch of weird things happened... You know what? If you really want to catch up, read the first part) Reece: You ready, dude? We need levels first and foremost Rocky: Yup. Make sure to keep those enemies away from me; I may as well be a sponge, I'm so squishy right now. Reece: Don't worry; I've been doing this for a couple of months. I know the ins and outs Rocky: And I surmise you have done all 9 vocations? Reece: 6. Ranger, Warrior, Strider, Sorcerer, Mage, and Fighter. None of the hybrid vocations. I'll get around to trying those eventually Rocky: You mean, when we get back to our normal realm? Reece: Yeah. But for now, let's focus on the matter at hand: leveling up (After leaving Gran Soren...) Rocky: Whoooooaaa... this is a huge world isn't it? This is awesome; you mind stepping in front of me in case it attracts anything we can kill? Reece: Sure... Okay, go ahead. (Rocky lets out a loud bark, beckoning many a monster forward) Reece: Wicked... I have never seen such a cluster of enemies before Rocky: I got this! (Rocky casts Ingle (a fireball spell) at every enemy coming through, splash damage in bunches. I support him by finishing off the monsters that were set alight by his fire spell) (A glowing aura surrounded both of us) Rocky: What the heck was that...? Reece: It seems we leveled up. Let's check Current stats: Rocky: Level 2, 465 HP Reece: Level 2, 485 HP Reece: I think it's montage time (The song for this montage is It's All Over by Three Days Grace) Rocky: Level 14, 640 HP Reece: Level 14, 880 HP Reece: Well, that was a resourceful montage Rocky: Shh... I spot something in the distance Reece: What? Rocky: I don't know, but it looks to be a chimera Reece: And how do you know that? Rocky: Because lions don't usually have goats and snakes affixed to their bodies Reece: OK, so what's the plan? Rocky: You climb up to the snake and slice it off of the chimera, then close in towards the goat head. I'l strike the lion with my fire magic. If you need any healing, just say "Anodyne" and I'll cast it Reece: And if he goes after you? Rocky: I run away. The snake head goes first, than the goat. Yes, the lion is the strongest part, but all 3 of that abomination's parts work in tandem. Sever one part, and the beast becomes vulnerable Reece: Wow, how'd you know? Rocky: I hired one of your friend's pawns. It was free because of the "friend" thing (This pawn is called Helios) Helios: I see you have met my associate, the Arisen, am I correct? Reece: No. I was mysteriously transported here, along with my friend, Rocky, which was the name of my Arisen's main pawn. Me and Rocky's hearts are still in their respective chests, where they should normally be. We bear no scar. Only the spirit of the Dragon, Grigori, was there to welcome us. I told him all the truths I knew at the time. Who is the Arisen of which you were called to service from? Helios: An Arisen named Joe. His real life interest is being high all the time, and that's only because I likely smelled marijuana from the other side of the screen Reece: Is that even possible? Helios: We pawns transcend reality. Anything is technically possible. It has been ages since anyone could effectively control pawns like us Reece: And you survive how? Helios: The Rift is never ending, and thus our lives Reece: Glad to have you Helios: I promise not to make an fool out of myself during this time together Reece: Both Rocky and I are level 14. We will likely be level 15 after the chimera fight Helios: I will take on the goat portion of the chimera. Rocky, you take out the lion. Reece, the snake is all yours Reece: You seem to have relaxed your manner of speaking Helios: You meet many an Arisen during your travels, so you have to suit their interests, as well as their need for expert pawns. As you can see from this profile of my reviews, I have done my job quite well Reece: I apologize for the 3-star reviews; sometimes I cannot express my pleasure through 5-star scales Rocky: Hey, you two can talk later. After this chimera fight, we have to say our closing messages for this part of the episode. It looks like we will be doing 3 parts instead of 2 Reece: What, already? FINE... (The team of 3 dispatch the chimera with ease) Reece: That was exciting. Unfortunately, we fell 4 XP short of level 15... Rocky: I hate it when that happens. Reece: We'll check back later; right now, we have to continue grinding Rocky: Why later? Reece: Well, I assume we'll be taking on an extremely ferocious beast soon, so we might as well take the time to do some grinding before the battle Rocky: Battling before battling? I will never understand you Reece: Just say goodbye to everyone, will you? Rocky: Okay... Peace out, y'all. See you in "a few minutes, or hours, or whenever the next part is coming out." What a joke... (You heard Rocky. You're waiting for part 3, the finale of the episode) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Parts